A Gala Evening
by Caskett1960
Summary: Castle and Beckett make their first appearance as a married couple for the annual Johanna Beckett Scholarship dinner. Rated M for some Caskett-y romance time. Wait! Okay, I'll admit that it's M for pure Caskett-y smut. One shot.


**DISCLAIMERS: Sadly, I only own Seasons 1 and 2 on DVD. I'm waiting on the call saying that the show is mine. Needless to say, I'm not holding my breath while I wait.**

**SUMMARY: Castle and Beckett make their first appearance as a married couple for the annual Johanna Beckett Scholarship dinner. Rated M for some Caskett-y romance time. Wait! Okay, I'll admit that it's M for pure Caskett-y smut.**

**A/N #1: I've been horribly blocked when it comes to my writing. I put out a request for help to my Castle friends on Facebook and Erica Burnam suggested this story. We're all bemoaning the fact that we haven't seen Kate in evening wear since 'The Limey' in Season 4. Thank you, Erica, and I hope that I do your idea justice.**

Rick Castle sat staring at the beautiful woman sitting at his side and still couldn't believe what a lucky man he was. Here he was, newly married, and escorting his wife to a charity scholarship dinner honoring her mother's legacy. Tonight would be the first event they would attend together as a married couple.

Kate blushed when she saw Castle openly ogling her. She self-consciously tugged her wrap over her black evening dress. The dress was by far the most extravagant thing she'd ever bought in her life. She'd been in the boutique with Martha and Alexis, who had insisted that she had to buy the dress after she tried it on. Seeing the look on Castle's face when she'd emerged from their bedroom had made the purchase worth every penny. His eyes had shined with love and longing.

"Have I told you how hot you look tonight?" Castle's voice was rough with desire for her.

"Thank you, Castle. You don't look so bad yourself," she reached for his hand, tangling her fingers with his.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm always a little nervous before going to events with you."

"Just think," he brought her hand up, kissing her fingers, "our first event as a married couple. Are you ready to be splashed all over Page Six tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Don't be nervous. You look . . . stunning."

The limo stopped at the curb in front of Waldorf Astoria and a liveried doorman opened the door to let them out. Everybody else was already inside waiting for them as Castle and Kate made their way through the throng of flashbulbs popping and reporters shouting out their names. Kate kept her hand tucked inside of Castle's arm, allowing him to lead the way. After all, he was the veteran at this while Kate had only been to a handful of events, still feeling unnerved by the chaos of it all.

"How do you get used to this?" She shouted in his ear as they walked through the double doors into the foyer of the massive building.

"You just smile and keep walking," he smiled at her before leading her to where their families were waiting for them.

"Katie, you look beautiful," Jim Beckett kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, dad. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, are we ready to make an entrance?" Castle smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kate smiled back, once again tucking her hand in his arm as both families stepped onto the elevator.

"So, what did dad think of the dress?" Alexis whispered to Kate after the elevator doors closed.

"Oh, I think he approved," Kate shyly bit her lip before glancing at Castle.

The dress, designed by Carolina Herrera, was black and sleek, molding perfectly to Kate's body. The right shoulder was held by a gold clip, while her left shoulder was left deliciously bare. Kate wore the blue sapphire earrings that had been a gift from Martha along with the pearl bracelet that had belonged to her mother. The final piece of jewelry that Kate wore was a simple teardrop diamond necklace that had been a wedding gift from Castle.

Jim, Martha, and Alexis entered the ballroom just ahead of Kate and Castle. The newlyweds were met with more flashbulbs, as well as applause when they walked into the ballroom and over to their table. Once the applause died down, the dean of Johanna Beckett's alma mater stepped up to the podium. "I'd like to thank all of you for being in attendance tonight. This charity means a great deal to all of us at the law school as well as Mrs. Beckett's daughter, Katherine. Over the last three years, the Johanna Beckett Scholarship has been given to 14 law students who have gone on to begin their careers in the interest of helping those unfortunate people who have been denied justice. And now, Johanna Beckett's daughter, Katherine, would like to say a few words."

Kate took a deep breath, squeezing Castle's hand one last time before getting up from her chair and walking up to the podium. "Thank you, Dean Marsden. My husband is the one with the gift for words. He even offered to help me write what I was going to say, but I told him that I'd wing it. My mother's favorite saying was 'Vincit Omnia Veritas.' Translated, it means 'Truth Conquers All.' She was a true crusader for the down and out; the ones that she felt had been denied their fair shot at justice. This was something that she passed onto me. I feel that these scholarships are my family's way of passing on her work. I am honored by the outpouring of support for her cause. Thank you so much for attending and I hope that enjoy the evening. There will be dinner, dancing, and an auction. Thank you," Kate smiled one more time before rejoining her family at their table.

"You did that very well, Mrs. Castle," Castle leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

The room filled with waiters, who went about the room taking everyone's food orders. The wine and champagne flowed freely as everybody milled about the room while they waited for dinner to be served. "Kate," Lanie approached her. "That was a wonderful speech. And you look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you, Lanie."

After dinner was served, Kate and Castle sat around their table chatting with their friends and family as they waited for the band to finish setting up. Once the band began to play, Castle took Kate by the hand, leading her out onto the dance floor, where they began to slowly glide around the room, their eyes focused only on each other. Kate purposely wore an elegant pair of flats, so that she could gaze up at her ruggedly handsome husband. She kept her hands lightly on his shoulders while they danced, never taking her eyes off of him.

Castle gave her a soft smile before leaning down to kiss her tenderly. "You never fail to take my breath away," she blushed before biting her lip. "Mother and Alexis both told me that the dress was breathtaking, but I had no idea—"

"I'm glad that you like it. When I tried it on, all I could think of was you. I couldn't wait for you to see it. I like dressing up for you."

"I have to admit though, that as much as I like seeing you in that beautiful black dress, I can't wait to get you home and peel it off of your body. I want you so badly that I ache," he whispered in her ear.

Kate closed her eyes tightly, his words causing heat to pool between her thighs. "Do you think that you can wait until after the auction is over? I promise to make it worth your while," she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Worth my while, eh? In that case, I think I can wait a little while longer. But don't hold it against me if I feel this sudden urge to drag you into the bathroom and ravish you."

"You've got a deal," she rested her head under his chin while they continued to dance.

***CCC***

It was well after midnight by the time the festivities were over. The auction was a huge success, raising a large sum of money for the scholarship fund. Filled with wine, good food, and conversation, Castle and Kate were more than a little giddy when they got back in the limousine shortly after midnight.

The instant Castle climbed into the car behind Kate and the driver closed the door, she pounced on him, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip and her hands moving over his starched dress shirt. "Kate," he mumbled against her mouth, "we'll be home in a few minutes."

"I can't wait."

"Yeah, I realize that," he reached for her hands.

"Castle," the whine that left her mouth was breathless and needy.

"Kate, if you wait just a few minutes more, I promise that I'll make the wait so worth it."

Her eyes were wide and luminous when she pulled back to look at her husband. She brought her fingers up to his lips, smiling when he softly kissed her fingertips. "I want you, Castle," she moved in so that her lips brushed against his neck.

"I want you, too," he moaned at the feeling of her lips on his skin. "I promise five, maybe 10 more minutes and you can have me."

"Put the partition up," she whispered, her hands moving to the front of his pants. "Put the partition up, because I can't wait any longer."

"Oh shit, Kate," he hissed when he felt her fingers squeeze him. But he managed to reach over and press the button to raise the partition between them and the driver.

"I promise that I'll finish before the driver pulls up in front of the loft," Kate grinned up at Castle.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," he managed to groan. 

"I've wanted to do this for the past four hours," she sank to her knees in front of him and slowly pulled down the zipper on his slacks.

Castle threw his head back against the seat and groaned at the first feel of Kate's warm, wet mouth on him, taking him in deep. He was already so close that he knew it wouldn't take more than a few strokes and he'd be exploding. "Oh fuck, Kate," he moaned when he felt her fingers caressing him, adding to the unbelievable feeling of her mouth on him.

"Let go, Castle," she encouraged him as she felt him swell even larger in her mouth before he came with a harsh cry.

He felt Kate tuck him back into his pants, zipping him up before she climbed back onto the seat beside him. He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge, taking a swig before offering the bottle to Kate. "That was so hot," he smiled as she smiled and ducked her head into his neck.

"I've always wanted to do that."

He was about to say something further when the limo came to a stop in front of the apartment building. "I think we're home."

Kate hurriedly straightened her dress just as the back door opened. Castle stepped out and held his hand out for Kate. She blushed as she glanced at their driver, whose face remained impassive to anything he might have heard. "Have a good evening, Mr. Castle. You too, Mrs. Castle," he tipped a finger to his cap before returning to the driver's seat and driving off.

"Mother and Alexis took a suite at the Waldorf tonight, so we're all alone," Castle smiled at Kate as they got on the elevator and he pressed the button for the top floor. "Which is a good thing, because after your performance in the limo, I don't think we're going to make it to our bedroom."

Kate tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, casting a sideways glance at Castle before looking at the elevator doors, willing it to move faster.

When the elevator finally came to a stop on the top floor, Castle grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her around the corner to the door of the loft where he quickly inserted the key and shoved the door opened. Once the door closed behind Kate, Castle pushed her against it, his lips attacking her neck, her throat, and finally her lips, his tongue roughly opening her mouth as she groaned against him.

His hands reached down to her breast, her nipple instantly hardening against his fingers while he continued feasting on her mouth. He finally broke away when the need for air became a necessity for both of them. Staring into Castle's eyes, Kate stepped away and released the clasp holding her dress closed. She saw her delighted husband take a long swallow as the dress pooled to the floor at her feet, leaving her clad in her flats and a barely there pair of black lace thong panties. "I'm glad that I didn't know that was what you were wearing under that dress," he finally managed to choke out. He gave her a broad grin before reaching for her hand to pull her closer to him.

Kate whimpered at the feel of her nipples rubbing against his starched white shirtfront. His hands reached around to squeeze her ass as their lips met in another searing kiss. Not wanting to wait one more minute, Castle lifted her up, leaving her dress bunched up by the front door as he carried her through the living room to his office.

He placed Kate on the edge of his desk before reaching behind her to remove his laptop, placing it on a nearby end table. He then sat down in his chair and rolled it up to where she was sitting. Kate lightly licked her lips before reaching up and removing the clip from her hair, shaking her head as her hair tumbled to her shoulders. "Lay back," he instructed her, his voice tight with arousal.

Kate lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, willing her body to stay still. She was so aroused, every nerve ending was so aflame, that she knew Castle was barely going to have to touch her to have her come completely undone. She closed her eyes and took a breath, opening them to find Castle hovering over her, his blue eyes observing her, as usual. He leaned down, pressing his lips over hers as she opened for him, feeling his tongue explore every inch of her mouth.

She groaned in disappointment when his lips left her mouth and moved to her neck, sucking her pulse point between his teeth, marking her so that she knew turtlenecks would be a necessity for a couple of days. Too soon, his lips left her neck, traveling down her throat to her breasts, where he encased one swollen nipple into his mouth while his fingers teased the other one, pulling and twisting while she writhed against him.

"Castle," her voice was breathy. "Castle, please?"

"I'm in no rush, Kate," he popped his head up to smile at her. "After all, we're no longer in the back of a limousine. We're in the privacy of our own home with all of the time in the world."

"Castle, don't be mean," she yanked on his hair.

He chuckled before kissing a trail down her abdomen, before finally reaching the top of her panties. Kate mewled when she felt his teeth gently graze the skin right above her panty line, the mewl turning into a low moan when she felt him press against her with his thumb. "You are so wet, Kate."

"Um," was her only response as she pressed harder into his thumb, seeking more friction against her swollen clit. "Please stop teasing."

She heard the squeak of his chair as he moved it closer to the edge of the desk, followed by the feel of his fingers sliding her panties down her legs. Kate felt goosebumps erupt on her skin at the feel of Castle's lips kissing their way up her legs. After what seemed to be forever, she felt his lips on the inside of her thigh. She squirmed around, trying to get him where she wanted him. At long last, she felt his tongue on her, pressing into her, driving her crazy with need. Her legs began shaking as her orgasm raced through her.

Castle held her steady, gently caressing her, bringing her down from her orgasm. He glanced up over the juncture of Kate's legs, seeing that Kate's eyes were closed, her chest still heaving as she tried to get her breath. Her nails were busy scratching at his scalp before she tried to move him back between her legs.

He smiled as he went back to the task at hand. He loved going down on his wife. He loved her taste, the sounds that she'd make, but mainly the fact that he was the one who got to make her feel this way. He brushed up against her clit, feeling her jump against him. Liking that reaction, he did it again, this time hearing her cry out as well as move harder against his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on her, and then he added two fingers to her, feeling her muscles clench tightly as he moved. "Oh, Castle," she cried out, feeling his fingers thrusting deeply inside of her.

Castle was once again uncomfortably hard, but he wanted to make sure that Kate was fully satisfied first. After what she'd done for him in the limo earlier, she deserved that and more. She never ceased to surprise him every day. While what she'd done in the limo hadn't been the first time that he'd ever had sex in a car, it had been the first time Kate had surprised him in that very special way.

He felt Kate reaching for his hand, her fingers tangling in hers. He felt her tugging his hand up to her breast, where he went to work tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, all the while with her keeping her hand over his. He loved touching her, feeling her reach for him in the middle of the night, or waking up to find her gazing at him in the mornings.

But right now, he had another goal in mind and that was to feel her come hard against his mouth and fingers. He felt her tighten against his fingers, her thighs trembling on his shoulders. "Kate, let go. I've got you," he whispered against her.

Those words were all it took for the explosion to rip through Kate's body. The tremors seemed to go on and on. She almost didn't want them to end. She felt completely sated, unaware that Castle had moved away from her body until she felt herself being lifted into his arms and carried into their bedroom, where he placed her under the sheets and blanket before climbing in behind her, spooning her against his now naked body. "When did you get undressed?" She asked sleepily.

"While you were comatose, lying naked and glowing on top of my desk."

"I had such a great time tonight, Castle. The gala, the limo . . . your desk," he chuckled before softly kissing her.

"I had a great time, too. And you looked stunning tonight. Both in that Carolina Herrera gown at the gala and naked on top of my desk."

"You forgot the limo," she teased.

"Oh yes. The limo. Kate, you were totally hot in that limo."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could continue this," she reached down and fondled him.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," he rolled them so that he was staring down into her beautiful eyes.

**A/N #2: Normally I write romance, not smut. But as I was writing, the words escaped my fingers. **

**Follow me:**

**Twitter: Caskett1960**

**Tumblr: Caskett1960**

**Facebook: Cindy Wylie (RkieFan1960 ) If you follow me on FB, I might even tell you about RkieFan1960. She's my alter ego. **


End file.
